The study proposed here will correlate group-average dietary intake data, acquired over a two-year period on a representative sample of 6,000 Oahu residents of Caucasian, Japanese, Chinese, Filipino and Hawaiian ancestry, with the local race, age and sex-specific incidence rates for various sites of cancer. Dietary information will be obtained by personal interview, using a pre-tested questionnaire and colored photographs to help establish quantitative intake. For its representative sample of the population, the study will take advantage of the Health Surveillance Program of the Hawaii Department of Health, which each year identifies a cluster sample of 5,000 households throughout the State. Race, sex and age-specific incidence rates for cancer will be provided by the Hawaii Tumor Registry, a member of the SEER program.